This invention relates to electromagnetically operated valves, and more particularly to a high capacity co-axial gas valve.
A solenoid valve having co-axial armatures in a single coil design is disclosed in Konsky et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,047,718, incorporated herein by reference. This valve is provides redundant gas control with only a single solenoid, with a simple and reliable construction. However, for larger valve sizes, e.g., ⅝ inch and larger, larger and more expensive solenoids are generally required to overcome the gas pressure and open the valve.